Mukuro Gesso
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: It was a blue dog. Tsuna should have told him no, having a blue dog wasn't normal! But they were always more happy with him around. 10027 slight chromexmukuro Dedicated to NarutoPokefan


**A/N: omg! This took me forever! But it's been done. No smut just plain family love fluff. And love in general. Its not what I usually write but I did this for my 100the reviewer NarutoPokeFan. I'm not sure if you wanted smut but I don't write smut. Sorry, its just lovely fluff lol. sorry for grammer mistakes. There's also a lot of time skips but it goes in order so its easy to understand!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own,just write for fun.**

**Summary: It was a blue dog. Tsuna should have told him no, having a blue dog wasn't normal! But they were always more happy with him around. 10027 AU**

* * *

Tsuna wasn't a dog person.

Since he was a child of five years, dogs scared the living shit out of him. Growing up with his mother, the dog a few houses down found Tsuna to be the best chew toy he ever had. Tsuna loathed those adorable four legged creatures. He had vowed to never adopt a puppy due to his childhood fear. That was until a certain white haired roommate brought home a blue haired dog.

"He was on the streets about to die! Do you expect me to just leave him out in the rain?!" The male wailed as he latched onto the neck of the dog. Tsuna felt his eyebrow twitch at the mess they had dragged in. The dog was large. It was a mixed breed but he couldn't figure out from which breed. It was a large dog with fluffy blue fur. Since when were dogs blue? It was staring at him with strangely colored eyes as he felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Please, Tsuna!? I promise to take care of him and walk him and, and-!" Tsuna silenced the taller male with a look as he rubbed his temples. Honestly, being with the older male only brought him headaches. The dog pleaded with him, giving the largest puppy stare he could muster as Tsuna twitched.

That. Was. Not. Fair.

He was sure, if it was possible, flowers would have rained down behind the dog.

"Isn't he just adorable?!" His roommate fell to his knees before stretching out the cheeks of the blue dog, making his tail wag like crazy. His lover cooed at the dog with a childish smile as Tsuna sighed in defeat. This wasn't going to end well. With Byakuran involved it could only get worse.

* * *

It was chaos.

Not the chaos his teacher liked to use as his greeting. No, it was like world war three chaos! Papers were torn up and the bed sheets were shredded into tiny pieces. Not to mention the pillows were scattered across the room. The smell was just as bad.

"Hmm? You okay, Tsuna? What's-?" Byakuran stopped talking as he took one look into the room he shared with his lover. Surprise filled his purple eyes as he leaned into the room, nearly squishing the brunet by the tiny gate they had placed in the room.

"Wow, he even got the books on top of the shelf. That's impressive." Impressive? His room was destroyed! There was movement from a few pieces of cotton as a blue head popped up. The sole survivor ran over and jumped on the gate, succeeding in slamming his large paws into the Brunet's chest. Tsuna slammed back against Byakuran before he shoved the dog down and elbowed the white haired man.

"I swear I will put Uncle Reborn's lesson to the test if that room isn't cleaned and taken care of by the time I get home." He growled as his lover paled at the threat. Tsuna was an angel, but the brunet's uncle had taught him a few lessons that scared the living shit out of the world in general.

"Tsuna, where are you going?!" He cried out as he walked down the hall to catch the brunet slipping on his shoes and grabbing a sweater.

"To buy dinner."

And he was gone.

* * *

Tsuna frowned as the barking grew louder.

He pulled out a white earphone from his ear before staring at the door. He had been trying to complete his essay for English until the barking got on his nerves. Byakuran was currently on a business meeting leaving the 20 year old to deal with the dog they had brought home. Tsuna was currently in college and attending a few courses on business. He was going to inherit a company at the end of his four year term. His uncle had drilled it into his brain about being prompt, ready, and smart but he couldn't complete his work if the damn dog kept barking.

He usually wasn't this mean to animals but this dog didn't exactly seem like the loyal best friend type. After hearing more crying from the dog, he shut his laptop and opened the door to his newly renovated room(Byakuran was the CEO of the milefiore company and earned quite a bit of money). The living room was in perfect condition but the dog was still whining and crying. The tail wagged as Tsuna approached to try and guess what was wrong. He ignored the dog as he picked up the food and water bowl.

"Byakuran wanted you. I don't know why he pinned you on me." He muttered before filling up the bowl and grabbing a cup of food. A jingling caught his attention as he put the bowls back on the floor. Around the dog's neck was a black collar with spikes poking out. It reminded him of his boyfriends horrible sense of style. He bent down to push blue fur before grabbing the flame shaped tag. Engraved on the tags was 'Mukuro'.

"Oh god he named you." The brunet exclaimed while ducking his head. He twitched slightly as the dog licked at his fingers. Tsuna felt a frown hit his lips before getting up. Mukuro wasn't cute. The dog wasn't cute. And nothing it did would change that.

* * *

Tsuna stared in complete disbelief at the sight in front of him. Byakuran was passed out on the ground looking defeated while Mukuro sat on him looking triumphant.

"Tsuna!" The male cried before getting up and dropping the dog on the floor with a yelp. In an instant, Tsuna was in the white haired mans arms. "I missed you! Did you miss me?!" Tsuna felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks before trying to push the other off him. "No, let go." The mans face fell before Tsuna reached up to pinch his cheeks.

"When you go out for a trip, don't let Irie tell me. You know I like it better if you tell me." Tsuna gave a soft smile before bringing their faces together for a kiss. Only to get interrupted by a bark from their blue dog. Tsuna pulled away biting his lip and trying to will his blush down. He may have been in a relationship with Byakuran for over three years but it never got easy for him.

"He needs a walk!" The brunet exclaimed quickly before sneaking off to the bedroom, leaving Byakuran to glare at the smiling dog.

* * *

Byakuran grabbed the dog and placed him on his chest before grabbing his cheeks.

"So, Mr. Mans best friend! I got a question for you. See, Tsuna is going to graduate in a year and I want to stay beside him." The dog didn't blink as Byakuran messed with his lips. "So, I want to do a little commitment. Of course I have to get permission from his over protective uncle, but when I do I need you to help me, can you do that?" The dog barked in response before reaching over to lick his face. Byakuran laughed before rolling over to rub the dog on his belly.

"Byakuran? Are you home?" A voice called out timidly as the white haired male looked up to see Tsuna coming into the living room, holding a bag of groceries. "I got you some marshmallows. Oh, bluebell visited me today. Tell her to leave me alone." During his explanation he left to the kitchen as the albino man stood up, Mukuro following close behind him.

"Bluebell's in town? That's new! How was your day Tsuna?" He greeted with a smile. The brunet peered at them with narrowed eyes. Byakuran stood up a little straighter at the suspicious look.

"What are you planning?" The brunet accused making Byakuran sweat drop. He honestly believed Tsuna had a built in 'Byakuran-is-causing-trouble' radar.

"N-nothing! You worry to much!" The marshmallow lover exclaimed while patting the Brunet's head and stalking to the sink. He'd have to be more careful next time he planned something.

* * *

Tsuna didn't remember how the argument started.

They had been spending a normal night at home since Byakuran was heading out for a trip to another country in the morning. It started with Mukuro and then Byakuran asked the one question that made everything turn ugly.

If Tsuna wanted a baby.

Tsuna hadn't expected Byakuran to even ask a question like that and hadn't answered correctly. Tsuna had admitted to never really thinking about having a child and didn't want one. At least for now. Byakuran had persisted when he asked when he'd be ready and a little annoyed, Tsuna said he didn't know. They argued over children and the future until Byakuran confessed to finding Mukuro to convince him to adopt a child. Tsuna responded to that hatefully and in a matter of minutes Byakuran left and Tsuna was curled up in their bed crying to himself. Being with Byakuran was never hard. If anything it was an easy relationship and they worked with each other. But there was always those small fights that broke Tsuna's heart and left him crying like an idiot.

He hiccupped slightly before a whimper made him look into the darkness and realize Mukuro was standing by the side of the bed. Mukuro started to whine before coming forward and licking up the tears on Tsuna's cheek.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna stuttered before the dog stopped and stared at him. The brunet knew the dog was only trying to make him feel better. He hated dogs but even this was a little sweet. "I'm okay..." He muttered to the blue dog before leaning over to kiss him between the eyes. That night Mukuro slept in front of the door protecting the human who had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Mukuro, shake." Tsuna ordered, holding out his hand in front of the large dog. The dog stared him down before licking the hand making Tsuna sigh in despair. He reached over to rub him behind the ears before looking at the book beside him.

"Hold out hand after repeating the shake gesture and say shake... Yeah that's great and all but what if he licks your hand instead?" He had fallen into the habit of talking to himself since Byakuran left to his business trip. The white haired male hadn't called him and Tsuna wasn't about to surrender his dignity to that man and call him first. Mukuro barked making him look at the happy dog.

"Well, we can continue tomorrow. I don't have classes. How does that sound boy?" The dog barked in agreement as Tsuna closed the training book and stood up, stretching. Without Byakuran, Tsuna had opened up to the dog and they had fallen into a good schedule. Tsuna curled into bed and felt Mukuro get comfortable before curling against him as well, licking his face before falling asleep. Mukuro wasn't that bad.

* * *

It had been about a month since Byakuran's trip when he woke up to Mukuro barking furiously. He sat up quickly looking around and realizing someone had entered the room. Still half asleep he grabbed the hand reaching for him and yanked pinning the man to the bed and straddling him quickly rendering him useless. His uncle had told him it'd be useful to learn some martial arts. He was silently thanking him.

"T-Tsuna!" The person under him exclaimed as the Brunet's brain caught up to his movements. Under him was a startled Byakuran . It took another minute to recognize the position they were in and the fact Tsuna was accidentally pressing against him in _that_ way. He blushed hotly before throwing himself back and falling off the bed.

"Watch out!" Byakuran called as he reached for the brunet. It only resulted in them both getting knocked off. Tsuna covered his face with his hands when Byakuran had him trapped in a very uncomfortable position.

"Geez Tsuna, I didn't think you'd be that quick." The older male muttered while staring down at him. Tsuna felt tears press into his eyes not ready to face the other yet.

"Tsuna..." Byakuran started softly, obviously not sure what to say.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you! I just wasn't ready for you to ask that! I-I... I'm not sure when I'll be ready for something like that and I know you want to be a dad but I can't-!"

"Tsuna!" He exclaimed cutting off the stuttering brunet who had tears brimming in his large brown eyes. He peeked through his fingers and saw the older male smiling at him softly, leaning his forearms on either side of the Brunet's face as he leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Its not your fault. I shouldn't have rushed you into something you weren't ready for. I shouldn't have made you worry so much and even worse, I made you cry." He muttered as Tsuna's face fell into a startled look. He removed his hands and sniffed.

"B-But I was being childish!"

"No you weren't you idiot. I was." Byakuran smiled, trying to reassure the brunet.

"Eh?... Ugh. Waaaah!" The brunet broke into tears throwing his arms around the white haired man. Startled Byakuran yelped before sitting up to rub the sobbing boys back.

"Neh, Tsuna you don't need to cry." His pleas fell to death ears as he continued to sob making the older male smile. From somewhere in the room Mukuro had been crouched low awaiting the perfect moment to pounce. The dog leapt and sent both humans crashing to the floor before licking at their faces making Tsuna giggle and Byakuran to laugh out loud happily.

* * *

"Okay, today's the big day!" Byakuran exclaimed as he fixed his tie in the restroom of the restaurant they were in. On the counter top was a happy Mukuro, wagging his tail and dropping a few objects to the ground. But Byakuran didn't care. Today was the day he set his plan into motion and made Tsuna his forever. Tsuna was going to graduate soon and today was a special dinner where everyone was invited. He had nearly been killed asking Reborn for permission but was finally allowed. He reached into his pocket to pull out a tiny box.

"You're going to be right beside me, right?" He asked the dog who barked in response. He stared at his reflection one more time before sighing in depression.

"This is so hard." He whined.

Mukuro growled at his human's lack of will before deciding to set things in motion. With a determined bark he snatched the tiny black box and dashed out of the restroom leaving a panicking Byakuran. Running down the hall into the main hall he searched until he found the brunet sitting at a table with family around him. He spit the box out on his lap as he barked and the room fell completely silent. Tsuna gazed at the little back box, his face completely blank as he opened it up. Inside was a golden ring as the brunet gaped before looking at Mukuro.

"Mukuro... Are you proposing to me?"

"What?! No! I am!" Byakuran exclaimed finally arriving on scene out of breath.

The minute he realized what he said he blushed hotly as Tsuna's cheeks dusted with pink. Byakuran looked around looking ridiculous before taking a deep breath and kneeling, glaring at his dog.

"Mukuro stole the ring... Um, Tsuna I love you and if I wasn't such a coward I would have proposed to you correctly... And if Mukuro wasn't a thief." He paused to collect his thoughts before staring at Tsuna directly in the eyes, "Tsuna, I love you and I don't see myself in love with anyone else. I want to spend forever with you and share millions of marshmallows together and start a family and have Mukuro make tiny Mukuro's so you can smile like you always do with him. So... Tsunayoshi Sawada, will you marry me and become Tsunayoshi Gesso?"

Tsuna stared at him, face completely blank as Byakuran felt his nerves choke him and the little voice in his head start to get thrashed around violently.

"Byakuran..." Tsuna took a deep breath and finally gathered his wits before throwing himself into the older male and causing them both to crash to the ground.

"Of course I'll marry you, you idiot!" He exclaimed as the crowd cheered, a few awkward members even sobbing. Byakuran held the brunet closely before pulling back to look into tear filled eyes. With a determined look, Tsuna brought him into a fierce kiss that made Byakuran forget what his name was.

"I love you." Tsuna whispered softly as the white haired male grinned repeatedly like an idiot.

* * *

They had decided to wed in the spring. All of the Brunet's family and friends attended and only Byakuran's friends attended since his family wasn't talking to him. Irie was throwing a tantrum at losing his space of being best man to Mukuro. Mukuro was sitting beside Byakuran wearing a tiny tuxedo top and ribbon his hair brushed and also pinned like a pineapple due to Byakuran's strange sense of style. Tsuna was going to be walked down the aisle by his uncle Reborn instead of his father which left the blonde man crying into his brunette wife who didn't give a damn.

Byakuran looked at Tsuna dressed in a white tuxedo looking elegant. Reborn held onto Tsuna tightly his dark eyes pinning Byakuran down as they approached them. Tsuna was clutching the fedora wearers arm tightly, not trusting himself to be steady as he stared directly at Byakuran with a large smile.

"Take care of him." Reborn said with a huff holding out the Brunet's hand. Byakuran gazed at the male and nodded seriously as he took the hand. Reborn left with a small smirk as Tsuna nearly collapsed into Byakuran's arms. Tsuna squeezed his hands gently as the ceremony continued on. Byakuran barely recalled the normal words until the rings were brought out, a young girl holding them with a shy look in her eyes. He recognized her as Nagi, younger sister to a friend of Tsuna's. She walked forward and stopped in front of them, smiling.

Before she could hand out the rings Mukuro barked and pounced on her, the rings were sent flying as a flurry of reactions went across the crowd. As the rings went flying and someone went to catch them they managed to irritate a very angry silver haired man. In a matter of seconds chaos broke out in the crowd as Byakuran smacked his forehead.

"At least you didn't trip." He commented dryly to Tsuna who fell to the floor in laughter. With their hands intertwined he smiled at the purple eyed male and kissed the hand. They gazed at their family arguing and fighting as Mukuro sat innocently on a crying Nagi.

"I love you, Byakuran." The brunet said softly as the male sat down beside him. "When this calms down and we figure out where the rings went let's sign the papers and go."

Byakuran laughed, wrapping an arm around the brunet as he smiled. He kissed his nose and nodded. "I wouldn't have it any other way Tsuna."

* * *

"Byakuran." The milefiore boss looked up from the book he was reading to see Tsuna looking slightly startled. They lived in a tiny town called Namimori in a two story house. Tsuna took over the company and was controlling it through his home. Since Tsuna took over the Vongola company managed to sky rocket and become insanely successful.

"What's wrong, Tsuna?" The albino man asked with a frown. Tsuna never looked startled like this. Confused he closed his book as Tsuna came in.

"Um... Its hard to explain. Come on, let me show you." The brunet took his hand and lead the confused male to the front yard where the door was wide open. Not bothering to put his shoes on he walked outside and pointed to what had him startled. Mukuro was sitting down looking proud with a purple haired dog beside him. The purple haired dog had large purple eyes and seemed to be the same breed as Mukuro only slightly smaller.

"Its a girl dog. Mukuro brought home a girl dog."

Well, that explained the surprised look.

Mukuro had never taken interest in any female dogs before and here he was presenting the shy female. Mukuro barked while nudging the female slightly.

"Does Mukuro want us to pet her?" Tsuna asked shyly as Byakuran knelt down to peer at the female before sticking out his hands. The female licked the hand hesitantly before Byakuran broke out into a full grin and hugged her.

"She's absolutely adorable! Awww, Tsuna can we keep her!" The brunet felt a familiar sense of deja vu when all three of them gave him puppy eyes. He sighed in defeat before kneeling as well.

"Fine, but I get to name her. Her name will be Chrome." The dog chirped happily as Tsuna gave a warm smile.

* * *

Chrome fit into the family perfectly. She was a quiet dog but seemed to know how to control Mukuro. Tsuna had welcomed her happily and had to stop Byakuran from edging the two to have puppies already. Tsuna had been talking to Byakuran about children lately and they both were close to deciding on expanding their small family when Chrome's vicious barks startled them. A cry went through the air as they crashed out into the back yard to try and see what had happened. On the floor was Mukuro and chrome nudging him gently as a larger wild dog snarled at them before taking off to the tiny hole in their back yard.

"Mukuro!" The brunet exclaimed running over to the fallen dog as Byakuran reached for his cellphone and calling a few people. Chrome cried from beside him as Mukuro whimpered. Tsuna felt worry creep into his chest as Byakuran appeared holding his shoulders.

"I called Reborn and he sent his friend Luce over. I'll go look for that dog. Don't move him until she gets here." He whispered hugging Tsuna before kissing his temple. Tsuna wiped at him eyes while petting Mukuro head and feeling Chrome whimper and shove her face on Tsuna's lap.

* * *

Tsuna sobbed into his hands the moment he was alone. He cried out like a child his mind replaying what Luce had said.

_ "We received the results from the wild dog. We're going to have to put Mukuro down... I'm so sorry." _

Tsuna trembled while clutching his legs close to his chest. Why did they have to take his dog away? Why? He felt arms grab him as he tried to resist but the person wasn't letting him.

"Tsuna... Its okay."

"No! No its not! Not Mukuro please not Mukuro!" He sobbed while shoving Byakuran away. His husband refused to release him as Tsuna felt the steady arms beside him tremble slightly. With teary eyes he gazed at Byakuran and saw those purple colored eyes staring at him with sorrow. But what made his heart break was the fact he had tears in his eyes.

"Byakuran..." Tsuna whispered before reaching to hug the male to his chest feeling hot tears fall down his cheeks. Byakuran clutched Tsuna tightly shaking as he cried into the brunet. That night they fell asleep wrapped into each other.

* * *

There goodbyes to Mukuro were limited but the look the dog gave them with the familiar strange colored eyes made Tsuna remember the times Mukuro always acted more then a dog. He kissed the dogs nose as the dog yelped happily. That night Luce put Mukuro down and they all surrounded the dead dog that had brought them together all those years ago.

They buried the strangely colored blue dog in their back yard and listened to Chrome howl and howl throughout the night. Their lives were hard to get back on track with the heavy reminder that their furry puff ball dog was gone. Tsuna and Byakuran coped with the sorrow. Tsuna watched over Chrome, feeding her, bathing her, grooming her and giving her a warm place to sleep. It had been during this time that he realized something strange was happening with the purple haired dog, who was found lazing around the house constantly.

To hide his sorrow, Byakuran shut himself in his study and focused on work. But the day Tsuna banged the door open, eyes wide with wonder he realized he should be with Tsuna and not inside avoiding the problem.

"Byakuran... Come." The brunet said with a smile while he outstretched his hand, welcoming him into the warm sky like smile. He took the hand without a moment of hesitation as the brunet led him upstairs where Chrome and Mukuro's room used to be. Chrome was laying on a pile of blankets and from the looks of it, Tsuna was researching something with books sprawled around everywhere. The dog stared at them blearily as Tsuna kneeled and rubbed her head.

"Byakuran. Chrome's pregnant."

It was those two words that brought hope and happiness back into Byakuran's eyes.

* * *

"So, can you tell me what made you guys want to make this decision?" The social worker asked politely as the two males in front of her gazed at each other.

"An argument. We decided we'd like to try this out. We have enough money and support for this." The brunet answered. The woman didn't have much to convince them other wise as they were finally given a folder of possible options. A knock on the door startled the three inside.

"Sorry for disturbing you, but he-" a child was shoved inside. "Was making a mess in the cafeteria and scaring the other kids."

The child was small and had dark blue colored hair. He had pale skin and was wearing black clothing. He had a scowl on his face as he glared at the social worker. The other two males in the room stood captivated by the deep red eye and bright blue eye he had. His hair was pinned up weirdly in the back.

"Dear lord Rokudo! I'm sorry for the disturbance but I'll be right back."

"No, I want him." Tsuna said automatically. The brunet stood up with a smirk as the blue haired boy looked at him startled. His partner sighed but smiled as well.

"Oh, b-but Mr. Gesso! He's a trouble maker! I'm sure-"

"no, I'll take him with me. What's your name?" Tsuna asked as he kneeled in front of the boy. The boy blinked, looking distrusting as he crossed his arms together.

"Its Rokudo. Everyone calls me Rokudo because of my dad who dropped me off when I was little."

Tsuna smiled in understanding. "But you don't want to be named Rokudo, do you?"

The boy stared at him startled as Tsuna outstretched his hand. "My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, would you like to come home with me and away from this place?" T

he boys eyes widened as the white haired male behind him smiled down at him as well. He took the hand shakily before answering, "...only if I get to choose my name."

Tsuna laughed warmly as he nodded. "Of course. Now, what would you like to be named?"

The blue haired boys eyes sparkled as he jumped up and down. "Mukuro! I know that's what I was meant to be called!"

* * *

"Mukuro!" A voice boomed as a child squeezed himself into a tiny cabinet with two puppies on his lap. The boy giggled before bringing the dogs closer to shut them up. There was sounds of footsteps as the boy slapped a hand over his mouth to halt his giggles.

"Now, where of where can he be?" The blue dog on his lap yelped and the boy quickly patted the dog lightly to get him to shut up.

"Oh my, I can't find Mukuro. Whatever shall I do with this delicious cake Tsuna cooked for him? Oh well, guess I'll-"

"I'M HERE!" The boy exclaimed as he jumped out and a pair of large arms grabbed him immediately tickling his sides.

"Oh, no! I seemed to have caught myself a Mukuro!"

"N-No s-stop! Help!" The boy exclaimed in a fit of giggles. His laughter seemed to wake up the other five puppies as yelps and barks were held and they both froze. They looked back in time to see all five puppies pounce on Byakuran and send the male sprawling to the ground. Mukuro started to laugh out loud as he pushed the purple dog away from his face.

"Alright, alright that's enough. Chikusa, Ken, M.M, Fran, Nagi, Kikyo, and Irie." All the puppies sat at attention at the voice of the brunet who had entered the room and scooped Mukuro up into his arms. The puppies were either violet, blue or purple colored. Their eyes were, surprisingly all different. Mukuro had named five of them and Byakuran had named the remaining too. Chrome trotted into the room as Byakuran sat up to smile.

"Let's go downstairs, everyone's already here for your birthday, Mukuro." Tsuna said while kissing the five year olds forehead. Mukuro blushed before Tsuna put him on his feet and the boy ran down stairs all the puppies following after him. Chrome went at a slower pace as Byakuran wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him softly.

"I knew you'd be a good parent Tsuna." He whispered as Tsuna looked up at him and smiled.

"Only because I had you here with me. I love you, Byakuran." The brunet whispered before the other brought their lips together. Each kiss was like the first time and it made Tsuna smile as he wrapped his arms around Byakuran's neck.

"I love you too, Tsuna." Byakuran replied nuzzling their noses together as Tsuna smiled.

"Dad!" Mukuro cried from downstairs as Tsuna laughed.

"Let's go join our son, neh?"

Byakuran laughed before taking his hand and joining their family downstairs.

* * *

**what do you guys think? Any good? I didn't like it anyways hope you enjoyed it narutopokefan! I'm sorry if it wasn't what you had wanted I tried my best! TT_TT thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
